Wanting You
by Weller's
Summary: "That kiss was a mistake, Roman." She stares at him, her eyebrows almost close together. She didn't want to be saying this and yet it was what was coming out of her mouth.


And I'm back \o/ it's something about Pattian again and I really hope you like it. Comments are always welcome, I really love when you talk to me .

I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed the last one, I hope this one is even better.

"Can we talk for a second?" Roman speaks quietly as he walks into the lab, staring at his sister and Patterson on the main table.

"Me?" Patterson says without looking at him, realizing that wasn't with Jane that he was speaking.

"You." he says, moving closer to her, drifting away from the main computer. Jane watches them for a few seconds, glaring at her brother before picking up her coat and heading for the exit.

"I'll leave you two alone." Jane says as the automatic door opens. "See you tomorrow." She finally leaves them alone.

Roman looks around and realizes that most of the agents are gone, he waves to that ones who still there and they begin to drift toward their computers and other areas of the lab.

"Yes...?" Patterson tells the man behind her, without looking at him and shifting her attention between the tablet and the big screen in front of her, fiddling with some tattoo images.

"You've been avoiding me since the weekend." Roman is straightforward, this situation drives him crazy. He had not tried anything for fear of ending some of the most sincere feelings he had ever felt.

"No, I'm not," she turns to him, but still staring at the tablet. "It was this tattoo case that..." she begins to try to explain, but is interrupted by the closeness and stare that Roman promotes her, being unavoidable not to look him in the eyes.

"You're the bravest person that I have ever known and you can't even look at me." He says when their bodies are almost glued, her warmth taking over his body; he could feel her breath breaking.

"That kiss was a mistake, Roman." She stares at him, her eyebrows almost close together. She didn't want to be saying this and yet it was what was coming out of her mouth.

"So you did not want to kiss me _twice_?" Roman asks with a smile on his face, resting both hands on the computer desk behind Patterson, getting his face at the same height as hers.

"That's not what I meant ..." He keeps a smile on his face, bringing his lips closer to hers, she wasn't even trying to stay away from him. "Roman, you're Jane's brother." she tries to justify with the first thing that comes to her mind.

"I know my sister, she will never hinder our relationship." he breaks into a thousand pieces the reason she gives him, somehow amused by her nervousness.

"But we work together and if..." she looks into his eyes, eyebrows still together as he reaches to the side of her face, caressing the lobe of her right ear.

"What if?" He smiles as she closes her eyes, tilting her head toward his hand and his affection.

"Wait, look," she briefly recomposes herself and he gives that space to her, lowering his hand to her shoulder "I've already tried that, okay? To date a co-worker." she says honestly.

"And now you compare me to Nigel." Roman raises his eyebrows, waiting for the woman's answer.

"I'm not..." He stroked her hair, trapping a loose strand behind her ear, she could deny it in words, but her moves indicated that she wished that Roman to keep touching her hair, her cheek and whatever else he wanted to touch. "I'm not comparing you to Nigel, I've already said there's almost no resemblance-" he sees the movement of her chest, her breath even more out of rhythm than before when she tries to explain herself.

"Patterson!" He calls her softly, moving the hand that was positioned on the bench behind her, to her waist, hugging her and holding his other hand in the line of her jaw, his thumb caressing softly that area as well as when they kissed some days ago.

"Yeah." she knew it was no use talking anymore, the more Roman came closer, the more his gaze became intense and her body burned with desire.

"I want to kiss you again, I want _you_." he says more earnestly, closing his eyes briefly, leaning his nose against hers and squeezing their foreheads "did you clearly understand now?" He opens his eyes to look at her and thanks heaven for doing so.

The blue light of the lab further enhances the blue of Patterson's eyes, he could look at that landscape forever. He moves his lips to hers, which without any reluctance, places her hands on the back of his neck, deepening the kiss.

"Hmm..." she separates their lips quickly, returning a quick kiss to his mouth "I think..." she kisses him again "I think so, now I can understand very well." He smiles, moving his lips to her neck, leaving delicate kisses there and on her shoulder. "But that doesn't mean that you and I are dating or even that we are going to repeat these..." she takes a deep breath, trying to focus on what she was saying "sudden kisses".

"Just it?" He raises his kisses to her ear, nibbling.

"Yes." she says with a smile.

"So if I can't kiss you..." he stands up again, making the height difference between them visible. "Can I do this?" He places his hand on each side of her face, sticking their forehead again, this time for a longer moment, and they breathe in relief, as if any weight had drained from their shoulders.

"Yeah and how you can." She smiled, running a hand through his hair and feeling the same softness she felt just three days ago.

"What about this?" He kisses her cheeks, tightening her waist and making her gasp in response.

"Yeah." She pulls him into a kiss, feeling their tongues dancing and remembering the two of them at her house, as that kiss on the couch seemed right at the moment and how it was all confirmed now.

"I thought that you..." he wanted to tease the woman in front of him, but she interrupted him with a smile.

"Shut up!" She ordered, giggling, making him watch her smiling for a while before starts laugh at her.

"Yes, ma'am." he agrees, kissing her again. He could easily get used to hugging her waist and kissing her in this way whenever they wanted to.

Just as she could get used to the chill that his beard brought to her, as she arched her body involuntarily as he grabbed her waist close to him, she could get used to his perfume in her clothes.

"Are you going home now?" He asks as they are part, entwining his fingers in hers and smiling silly.

"Probably." She nods without looking at him, noticing how the lab was calm and how she wouldn't have much to do there tonight.

"How about we go to a restaurant?" He asks. "We deserve a normal first meeting... I'll pay." He adds, smiling in reference to the disaster that was his attempt to cook for her.

"You lead the way." She smiles, accepting after a little thought and squeezing his hand even more between her fingers. And that's how the two leave the lab, going down the hall and then dropping the other's hand... at least into the elevator.


End file.
